A New Identity
A New Identity is the 1st episode of Ben 10: Charge. It was published on March 23rd, 2014. Story Ben was standing in the town square of Bellwood, giving a speech to all the media and audience present there. "Today is the day, I, Ben Tennyson promise you..." In the meantime two girls sitting in the crowd were gossiping on Ben, "So is he The Ben 10?" "I had expected a lot from him. Why is he not wearing his Omnitrix?" asked the second girl. "I heard he can't wear it anymore." answered the first girl "He is 40 but he looks like 60 to me. I think wearing that device soaked up all his youth." "Creepy!" yelled the 2nd girl "Then that means he is not as legendary as I thought he would be." "I even heard that he's only powerful because of his sister and brother in law?" said the 1st girl while doing her make-up, "Powerful family members are beneficial." "I thought anything about that was deleted from Internet? Then how did you..." "Ben 10 have many enemies. Besides, Quest Network could not hide everyth-" Both girls felt the creep of someone watching them. As if it was an illusion or they were dreaming, but they saw Ben's eyes stuck right on them like he had heard everything they had said about him. Both the girls became full of sweat as their eyes remained open in fear. "Well then..." Ben continued his speech, "Let me introduce you to the young heroes of Planet Earth." Ben smiled and pulled his hand to the closed curtained which then opened and showed a girl in a cat-like helmet. The crowd was silent. The girl walked like a fashion model. She walked to the edge of stage and still continued to walk. Everyone were amazed like they saw magic and then that girl disappeared in a tornado and, again, that tornado dropped her to the stage. Then Ben shouted "Clap your hands for Lucky Girl Jr." "Now comes the son of the gun with the perfect shot..." A man appeared from dark and pulled a trigger on the target in the crowd to make them a little surprised. "Ladies and Gentlemen, The Powerswitch." His helmet was wholly black and nothing else, he was looking cool. "Now, for the final one, he will show you nothing but his hands are filled with variety of powers" He rised from curtains. A Green jacket and black helmet with green Omnitrix design was already hinting at it. His left hand wore heavy, bulky, metal gloves. "For all of them who think of Unity of Aliens and Humans, welcome the bearer of Omnitrix, Evolution." He stood in the center of the other two vigilantes as Ben introduced Earth to its new heroes. The crowd stood and cheered for them. The noisy cheers become screem of fear, when Dr. Animo, in his gorilla body, rampaged in the town square. Ben commands, "Lucky Girl Jr., take the people into a corner and build a force field over them. Evolution, use Spidermonkey and Powerswitch, use a static bullet." "He is huge. Can I..." Evolution was interrupted by by Ben. "No Four Arms. Spidermonkey is enough." ordered Ben in cold tone. "Or, you know." Lucky Girl moved her feet to the crowd while Powerswitch and Evolution went to attack Dr. Animo. Evolution went against Ben's order by turning into Four Arms and landing a punch on Dr. Animo's stomach. Ben was angry as he knew as Four Arms, Evolution will concentrate on attack and Powerswitch will not have a chance to remove Dr. Animo's containment helmet which connected his head to the gorilla's body. Ben turned his face to Lucky Girl Jr. who had built the force field. Evolution - as Four Arms - and Powerswitch were beating the hell out of Dr. Animo but he was still standing. Fourarms said, "That is it. No more mercy." All of his arms were joined together as he yelled, "It's Boost Time!" Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres